


Admission of The Heart

by Eiress



Series: Apple Pie Life [1]
Category: BtVS - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost love’s caress can never be forgotten…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related characters are copyright The CW Network/ Eric Kripke as Series Creator and Executive Producer. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. No infringement intended. The author does not profit nor gain any monetary gifts for the story. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was always the same. Every town he went to with his brother, he would wander off and pretend to meet up with some random woman; not that he had ever done that but since he came back, things were different. He had been calling her behind his brother’s back, the secret rendezvous. Always the same: separate from his brother –give some lame excuse and meet her.

Their meeting place, of all places the graveyard. Every town had one and ironically, it was the first place they met. He would often think of her even before the hellhounds tore him to shreds but more since he’d came back and after the incident with Anna. He finally understood some of what she had been through. Why she was so distant when she came back. 

He had accused her of being emotionally vacant with him. Now he needed his girl, to not exactly go back to what he was but to feel again. He loved her had been in love with her for years. He loved Cassie but his girl, the Slayer, had so much to deal with and for them the timing was always off; he either had to look after his brother or she had to look after her sister. When she came to tell him that she no longer was the only one and could finally be with him, he broke the news of his deal. After the yelling and breaking of many dishes, she calmed down enough to listen and understood why he did what he did. She tried to interfere, was even going to get her witch bud Willow to intervene but Dean did something he regretted and would always regret. He pushed her away, gave her some lame reason they couldn’t be together; even went so far as to tell her she was a lay, an exceptional lay but a piece of ass just the same.

She was somewhere in Sloanville, Nebraska. She wasn’t even aware that was a town. She knew why she was here, the same reason that a certain hunter had some serious ass kissage to be giving her. Who was she kidding? As soon as he called, she was on the phone making travel arrangements, her usual self-assured Slayer persona a nervous wreck.

He saw her she was walking towards him, he had hidden in the shadows to watch her –even after all these years she could still take his breath away.

He leaned against the headstone after watching her take some fledgling out. He would’ve helped but last time he did he got a chewing out, told not to take away her job. She was still pure poetry in motion.

As soon as their eyes locked her, entire face lit up and his reflected the same, “Hi there gorgeous.”

She should’ve made him pay for his last words to her - should’ve played hard to get but one flash of that arrogant smile and her knees went weak.

Quick as a flash he had pulled her to him with a blinding kiss.  
"What are you doing, Dean?" asked Buffy. 

Dean was overcome with lust, with need. She had turned in his arms and Dean's front pressed against Buffy’s back: the tops of his thighs against her ass; his hard pectorals against her slender shoulder blades. 

With each breath, Buffy could feel the tense muscles in Dean’s stomach tighten against her. He was hot - so damn hot, and Buffy felt beads of sweat gather at the nape of her neck. Like a heater, waves of fire engulfed her from where his body touched hers. He was aroused, his erection digging against the small of her back with each slight movement from either of them. Another bolt of desire shot straight through Buffy, grasping her in a vice like a fist full of aching need. 

Buffy's lips parted in a moan and she felt the warmth of Dean's hands as they settled on her hips, holding her against the swell of his manhood. Her eyes, hazy and lidded, drooped and became unfocused to everything around them.

It was too much. Vanilla filled his senses and an echoed moan crossed through him. Flashes of images, one by one, moved through his head. 

They were images of Buffy: her lithe huntress body moving sensually over his. Her breasts, small and perky, lost in the haven of his mouth. He could feel her, like she was there. With each image that filled him, Dean was loosing the battle. He wasn’t strong enough - Buffy was too much of a temptation and he was tired of resisting. Buffy felt a swift heat, strong and heady, move along her body like a lover's caress. She moaned - her head moving back to rest on the wild beat of Dean's chest. His hand, large as Buffy's entire abdomen, curved around to her stomach, teasing her flesh as he pulled the tight black material of her tank top up until he felt her bare skin. Buffy melted into his touch, curving her body against his. 

Dean cupped Buffy’s breast underneath her shirt, his eyes fluttering like leaves on a cool breeze. Buffy’s knees threatened to buckle, her mind spinning as Dean applied more pressure against her tender flesh. He pulled the lace material of her bra down, spilling a breast into his palm. The other hand that still rested on her hip moved around the front for her stomach: just the tips of his fingers dipping below the waistline on her tight black pants. Buffy shut her eyes, one hand moving over the hand Dean was currently moving down the front of her pants. She threaded her fingers through his, guiding him - moving him lower to where she needed him to be. 

Dean’s hand moved more insistently along her breast, Buffy cried out against him; writhing and rubbing her body against him when their combined hands moved under the soft matching lace of her panties. 

Buffy’s eyes fluttered opened as Dean’s hand found her center, wet and slick with arousal. She let go of his hand, moving hers behind them to cup his thick neck and hold his body against hers. Buffy felt like she was floating; nothing felt real, it felt like a dream. 

Dean cupped Buffy’s mound with more force and determination, the tips of his fingers entering her core each time he moved the hard palm of his hand against her clit. He rubbed her up and down, bringing her, making her energy spill into the night. 

Unable to control it anymore, Dean lifted Buffy and wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the Impala. He opened the door and pushed Buffy on the back seat pulling her along with him.

The full moon glistened on the moors and the whiperpoorwills cried out among the stone headstones but the two lovers heard and saw none of that; they were caught up in their passion. Dean pulled back for a moment caressing her face.

"You," he said. "I've wanted you for so long but never had the courage to come after you. I hope you won't hate me for this but I've been pushing you away cause I was scared. This year I wanted you to truly have a special day. I hope you don't mind."

Dean averted his eyes. He was afraid of the hatred and loathing he knew he would find in her eyes. Buffy reached and put her hand in his lap, the other cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her.

Tears streamed down Buffy's face. "I never stopped loving you, Dean," she began. "You are a wonderful man and I just figured you didn’t want me."

"What?! You? Ha," said Dean. "And here I thought a simple hunter like me would never be able to go out with an amazing woman like you."

Buffy brought her lips slowly to Dean's. When their skin touched, Buffy's heart began to beat faster. Dean placed his hands in Buffy's hair and pulled her closer to him. 

As the kiss deepened, she laid further back on the seat. Dean's hands began to explore Buffy's curves and he slid his hand down her side and slowly up her shirt. Buffy ran her hands up and down his back.

When his hand cupped her firm breast, she sighed and lay down on the seat. Dean broke their kiss and nuzzled her neck. He raised her black shirt up and she rose to help him release her from it. Once it was off, Dean reached for the front clasp of her black bra. Once free from their confines, Buffy's breasts were ripe for the touching. Her already hard nipples beckoned for Dean's lips.

He lowered his mouth over one taught nipple and gently tugged with his lips over his teeth. Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. He then sucked ever so gently on it. Dean kissed his way to her other nipple and treated it to the same pampering.

Buffy slid her hands under the waistband of Dean's jeans and cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer to her. She squeezed his firm ass and rubbed her hands up and down as best she could. Dean returned his lips to hers while Buffy slid her hands out his pants and around to the button and zipper.

Once she had access to the front of his drawers, she wrapped her hand firmly around his hardened cock and gently stroked it. Dean sighed into Buffy's lips and she began to pump her hand faster and faster. Dean slid Buffy's black slacks and lace panties down. He brought his hand back to her parted thighs and coaxed her legs apart with just a few gentle strokes.

When his fingers touched her clit, Buffy moaned and opened her eyes.

"Please make me yours," she begged. She helped guide Dean to her waiting moistness. When his member entered her sweet cavern of love, he closed his eyes and let the warmth and joy overcome him. When he regained his composure, he moved himself in and out of Buffy. 

He lowered himself all the way atop her and met her lips. He darted his tongue in and out of her waiting mouth as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. 

"OH GOD," cried out Buffy as she met him thrust for thrust. "I'm going to cum!" 

Dean felt her moistness tighten around him and he thrust hard and fast a few more times before he joined her.

He lay atop her long enough to catch his breath before rising up on his elbows. He looked down at Buffy and stared deep into her eyes. She answered his look with a question and a smile. 

The End


End file.
